


kiss goodnight

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, also yes kaorus n-b again. just assume thats the same for all my fics, hahahahahahahahaha im diseased :))), happy valentines day to my ~5 fellow kaosayo likers, they are dating and in love, unless I say otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: In which one Kaoru Seta is very gay and soft for their girlfriend.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is going to be uh. pretty ooc. i havent written anything in like a month (and for bandori even *longer*) (also sorry this is so short i tried)
> 
> to no one's surprise this one's based off [an idkhow song that i really really love](https://youtu.be/Sq_mS6xWpvk). i. didnt entirely base it off the lyrics but i still think this is an incredibly kaosayo song + i really missed these two and obviously had to write something for them for valentines day!
> 
> in addition to not having written bandori in like three years (read: since october) this is once again not beta read so i apologize for mistakes
> 
> anyways please giv feedback i beg of thee. im not entirely sure if the ending is okay but i honestly had no fucking clue how to so uh yeah

A little known fact about Kaoru’s girlfriend: she was, despite all appearances and actions and statements to the contrary, a little bit of a romantic. Just a little, of course — though she would almost certainly rather burn her guitar than admit this aloud.

  


This was one of the many things Kaoru loved about her. Sayo was pretty and clever; she was also quite funny when she wanted to be (and sometimes even when she didn’t), even if she tried to act stern and serious all the time. She had definitely mellowed out from when they had first met, but she had been a wonderful young woman even back then… or maybe that was just Kaoru’s fondness for her shining through again.

  


It had taken Kaoru ages to successfully charm Sayo — failed pickup lines, little compliments and smiles mistaken for just things Kaoru did to everyone; but eventually, after they’d gotten a little closer, she’d agreed to go on a date with them. From there, as the Bard would say, the rest was history; at the moment, Kaoru was driving Sayo home from one of the best dinners they’d ever had.

  


Sayo’s light green eyes glittered in the moonlight, her wavy hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. She turned her gaze over to Kaoru with a fondness they had only ever seen once or twice before gracing her features, and their heart nearly stopped in their chest.

  


“I had a great time today, Kaoru,” Sayo said.

  


They forced themself to breathe again. They were the _Prince of Haneoka_ , for God’s sake; they shouldn’t even bat an eye at the mere usage of their name. They normally _didn’t_.

  


But this was Sayo Hikawa, who didn’t even use her _bandmates’_ given names, even after three years of friendship. This was Sayo Hikawa, who liked cuddling on the couch while watching a movie; this was Sayo Hikawa, with stern, determined eyes and a laugh that lit up the entire world on the rare occasions that she did. This was Sayo Hikawa, their girlfriend of several months, who Kaoru had never kissed before but had always wanted to.

  


Sayo’s lips quirked into that small smile Kaoru loved so much. “Something on your mind?”

  


“I…” Kaoru swallowed. “If it is not too much to ask, darling… would it perhaps be alright if I… er, well, as the bard said—” 

  


Kaoru’s voice trailed off as they felt a hand slipping its way into theirs. And… was that their imagination, or was Sayo suddenly a bit closer than before?

  


“Kaoru,” Sayo repeated— and yep, she’d definitely moved in a little. “I…” 

  


Before Kaoru had time to react, she leaned in and pressed her lips softly to theirs. “Goodnight, Kaoru. It was wonderful spending time with you again.”

  


With that, she got out of the car and walked back to her house, leaving Kaoru to watch her slowly shrinking figure. On the drive home, their phone lit up with a text:

  


**Sayo <3:** Hazawa Cafe, next Saturday for lunch?

  


Kaoru smiled, before sending their reply.

  


**Me:** sounds lovely, kitten :)

  


**Sayo <3:** Goodnight again, and please drive safely. I

  


**Sayo <3:** I don’t think I tell you this enough, but... I love you, Kaoru

  


**Me:** you worry too much

  


**Me:** i wouldnt want to miss our date next week <3

  


**Me:** and sayo? 

  


**Sayo <3:** Yes?  


  


**Me:** i love you, too.


End file.
